Secret
by PtitePlume-78
Summary: Bella ne sait pas qu'elle est différente depuis sa naissance, mais son retour à la Push va réveiller une autre identité qui sommeille en elle. Et si son oncle Billy était dans la confidence ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Secret**_

 **Chapitre un**

Bella se sentit de nouveau nauséeuse au moment de l'atterrissage. Les mâchoires serrées, elle s'agrippa aux accoudoirs de son siège, et il lui fallut toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas pousser un cri d'angoisse.

Cependant, elle parvint, quand même, à garder son sang-froid.

Sur le parking de l'aéroport, un chauffeur de taxi attendait. Elle le héla de la main et il sortit immédiatement de son véhicule pour lui prendre ses bagages et les mettre dans le coffre.

\- Vous allez dans quelle direction, mademoiselle ? demanda le chauffeur d'une cinquante d'année.

\- Je vais à la Push, pas loin de Forks.

\- Bien, prenez place, mademoiselle, dit-il en lui ouvrant la portière.

Elle s'installa sur la banquette arrière en cuir et attacha sa ceinture, tout en lui donnant l'adresse indiquée pour qu'il le note sur son GPS.

\- Vous voulez boire quelque chose, lui proposa-t-il.

Ébahie, elle vit le chauffeur ouvrir un petit placard réfrigéré contenant des bouteilles d'eau et des sodas en tout genre.

\- De l'eau, je vais prendre, merci.

Avant de démarrer, il lui tendit une bouteille d'eau fraîche.

Bella se tourna vers la fenêtre en savourant le contact du verre froid sur sa joue et but quelques gorgées. Avec un soupir, elle repensa à tout ce qui lui était arrivé à Chicago : l'impression d'être épié en permanence, des rêves qui lui semblaient réels, comme si son cerveau essayait de lui révéler quelque chose d'important qu'elle avait scellé à double tour... Et puis il y avait eu des questions qui restaient, à ce jour, sans réponses.

Plus elle risquait de fouiller dans sa mémoire, plus les migraines revenaient au galop et s'accentuaient. Dès lors, la jeune femme laissait libre cours à ses souvenirs quand ils se décidaient, d'eux même, à refaire surface, réveillant ses pires traumatismes. La peur des avions n'était rien, comparée aux images qu'elles subissaient de temps à autre. Mais elle avait réussi à surmonter sa phobie.

Cette seule pensée la fit sourire de bonheur. Cependant, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle allait remettre les pieds de si tôt dans cet engin.

Bientôt, pourtant, son sentiment de victoire se dissipa, laissant place aux réminiscences qui la hantaient depuis qu'il y avait eu une sorte de déclic chez elle. Avec une mélancolie infinie, Bella se revit à l'âge de dix ans. Si jeune, si frêle et vulnérable...

Comme chaque fois qu'elle y repensait, elle avait l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard dans le cœur. La jeune femme avait vécu le pire des cauchemars durant les années de ses études. Elle aurait pu arrêter sa dernière année de licence pour demander des explications à son oncle Billy, mais au lieu de ça, elle avait arrêté l'université, ne voulant plus devenir enseignante de philo, et s'était inscrite aux cours du soir, et avait pu obtenir son diplôme de masseuse.

Inconsciemment, elle voulait se « rapprocher » de sa mère dont les souvenirs étaient flous, mais qu'elle lui avait enseignée dès son plus jeune âge, ainsi que les fonctions des plantes médicinales.

Aujourd'hui, Bella était âgée de vingt-quatre ans et prenait plaisir à soulager les maux des personnes, et de faire savoir les connaissances de sa mère et les heures d'enseignements qu'on lui avait appris. Pour rien au monde, elle ne changerait sa vocation et elle ne regrettait pas de ne pas être devenue une professeur de philosophie. Mais à présent, elle avait le besoin de retourner où elle avait grandi, de retrouver son oncle Billy Black, qui avait repris la relève de ses parents, l'élevant au même titre que les jumelles, Rebecca et Rachel, que son cousin Jacob.

Maintenant, elle avait la force de caractère et d'encaisser les coups. Bien que pendant ses années d'université, elle avait été incapable de penser à autre chose que la disparition de ses parents. Des visions d'horreur avaient habité son esprit, chaque jour et chaque nuit, ne lui laissant pas une minute, pas une seconde de répit. Il lui avait fallu tellement de temps pour parvenir à vivre avec et se concentrer sur son avenir...

Seulement, la jeune femme avait besoin de réponses et elle n'allait pas reculer pour les avoir. Pas maintenant, alors que le chauffeur venait de passer le panneau de Forks et qu'il prenait la direction de la Push.

Bella ferma les yeux, elle respira aussi calmement que possible et chassa les souvenirs qui avaient refait irruption dans sa mémoire.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle essuya du revers de la main la buée que son souffle avait déposée sur la vitre. Ce n'était pas le moment, mais vraiment pas, de perdre pied, songea-t-elle alors que le taxi venait de se garer devant la maison en brique rouge de son oncle.

Bella avait besoin de toute sa lucidité et de toute son énergie pour franchir l'espace qui la séparait de Billy.

Cet homme savait qu'elle revenait et il avait accueilli cette bonne nouvelle en s'exclamant gaiement. Mais cette fois-ci, elle n'allait pas vivre sous le même toit que lui, mais dans la maison de ses parents qu'elle avait hérité à sa majorité légale.

Elle vit le chauffeur sortir pour se saisir de ses bagages et les posa à côté d'un muret, proche de la porte d'entrée.

La jeune femme sortit à son tour avec l'impression d'être encore épié, mais sa vue d'humaine ne lui suffisait pas à détecter le moindre signe d'une personne dans les alentours.

Oui, Bella savait que l'être humain n'était pas le seul à partager la Terre, même si elle n'avait jamais vu une créature surnaturelle, à ce jour, se « présenter » à elle. Cela aussi, elle avait dû l'encaisser et avait une autre vision de la vie... Elle avait acquis un esprit plus ouvert, désormais, sur le sujet.

Une fois payé le chauffeur qu'elle salua poliment, elle se dirigea vers la maison de son oncle, prête à toquer, mais la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

Son oncle l'étreignit si fort, qu'elle parvint à peine à respirer.

\- Peu... Pl... Res...

\- Oh ! Excuse-moi ma puce, dit Billy après l'avoir relâchée délicatement. Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Bella le détailla.

Billy n'avait pas changé. Il avait une carrure imposante et il était très grand. Très grand et fort comme un bœuf. Ses yeux sombres posés sur elle étaient doux et émus à la fois.

La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer les frères Black. Son père et son oncle étaient différents ! Ils étaient charismatiques, mais alors que Billy avait une apparence plutôt rude, Charlie, lui, était beaucoup plus raffiné.

Son père avait les cheveux châtains dont il avait hérité de leur mère tandis que Billy avait les cheveux noirs comme leur père. Il ne dépassait pas le mètre quatre-vingt-cinq. Ses épaules étaient larges, certes, mais il avait une silhouette plus mince et élancée que son frère. Quant à ses yeux, ils étaient chocolat, comme elle, à l'instar de Billy qui étaient ténébreux.

\- Toi aussi, oncle Billy.

Six ans qu'ils ne s'étaient plus revus, parce que Bella prétendait qu'elle voulait profiter de ses vacances scolaires pour réviser d'arrache-pied et avoir son diplôme haut la main. C'était un demi-mensonge, mais en réalité, elle ne voulait pas que son oncle la voie fragilisée par ses cauchemars, et à qu'elle point elle avait été affectée par ses images.

De plus, Billy avait eu aussi ça dose de tristesses, la mort de son frère cadet, le décès de sa femme, et le départ des jumelles, leur rappelant trop de souvenirs. Seul Jacob était resté auprès de lui. Il était aujourd'hui son roc, celui sur qui il pouvait s'appuyer quand il fléchissait aux dates anniversaires.

Bella aurait été un fardeau pour lui si elle était revenue plus tôt, bien qu'elle aurait eu son soutien et une épaule attentive pour l'écouter. Mais cela faisait partie de sa personnalité. Elle n'aimait pas montrer ses faiblesses depuis qu'elle était petite, préférant pleurer la mort de ses parents, seule, dans sa chambre dont les cris avaient été camouflés par son oreiller.

Billy lui prit la main et l'invita à rentrer. Sa main douce dégageait toujours cette chaleur et d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvint, il l'avait toujours été. C'était cette chaleur qui lui rappelait qu'elle était de retour à la maison, auprès des siens.

Ici, rien n'avait changé, et ses souvenirs affluaient à une vitesse vertigineuse.

La maison de son oncle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, si ce n'était l'écran plasma de la télévision qui avait été remplacé. Tout était à sa place, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. L'odeur familière du bois ciré et des pins flottaient dans l'air. Une odeur qui lui rappelait son enfance et les bons souvenirs passés avec son oncle et son cousin qui avait le même âge qu'elle. Avec ses cousines, elle avait eu une autre relation. Rebecca et Rachel la jalousaient parce qu'elle avait demandé plus de tendresses quand il l'avait recueilli. Pourtant Billy n'avait pas fait de différence à l'époque, mais à présent, elle ne leur tenait pas rigueur. Après tout, elles aussi avaient perdu un être cher. Qui pouvait leur en vouloir pour ça ? Pas elle.

 ***.*.***

Billy venait de quitter la maison de sa nièce.

Ils avaient passé toute la journée ensemble et elle lui avait racontée sa vie à Chicago : son changement de parcours, une amie qu'elle s'était faite, qu'elle comptait maintenant rester ici et exercer son métier à la Push... Il l'avait écouté et approuvé pour son ambition de s'installer à son compte et de rénover un peu la maison de ses parents. Cependant, il savait que sa nièce ne lui disait pas tout, qu'elle omettait de lui raconter certaines choses importantes, qui resurgissaient de sa mémoire.

Billy savait que le temps était compté avant qu'elle retrouve pleinement la mémoire, et le secret qu'il lui cachait pour la protéger. Seuls les anciens et un membre de la tribu étaient dans la confidence, mais dans peu de temps, le secret éclatera au grand jour.

Il le sentait.

Dans un peu moins de deux mois, quand la lune sera pleine, Bella fera face à ses origines.

C'était sur cette dernière pensée, qu'il muta pour se défouler dans la forêt avant de rejoindre le conseil pour établir un plan sur les prochains évènements, qu'ils devront affronter.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que Bella accepte son destin…

* * *

 _Voilà le 1er chapitre de Secret. J'espère que cette histoire sur le couple Paul et Bella vous séduira. Les longueurs de chapitres varieront selon l'inspiration, le déroulement de l'histoire, l'intrigue, etc. Comme vous avez pu avoir un avant-goût avec les pensées de Billy et les liens de sang qui l'a avec Bella, je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire que j'ai pris une liberté pour écrire mes textes (après tout, c'est ça aussi une fanfiction ^^). J'ai tout le déroulement dans ma tête, il ne reste plus qu'à continuer de l'écrire tant que l'inspiration est avec moi :-). Pour les fautes, je me suis relue et améliorée, je pense, mais je cherche une correctrice, car à trop être dans mes textes, je n'y vois plus rien lol. J'ai envoyé des MP sans réponses, alors si l'histoire vous intrigue et vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à vous manifester, je ne mords pas (quoi que... ah ah)._

 _J'vous souhaite à tous et toutes une bonne semaine !_

 _A lundi prochain ;-)._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Secret**_

 **Chapitre deux**

Dans un silence chargé de tensions, Billy prit place à table, face à Quil Sr et Harry.

Il regarda droit devant lui et s'efforça de se concentrer sur ce qu'il allait dire.

D'une voix grave et puissante, qui se servait quand il dirigeait la meute, plus pour les louveteaux que les anciens, il annonça :

\- Ce que je vais dire ne devra pas sortir d'ici et être transmis par les pensées quand vous vous transformerez, dit-il d'une voix impérieuse.

Quil Sr et Harry hochèrent la tête, ne pouvant défier l'ordre donné par leur alpha. D'autant plus, qu'ils savaient que l'enjeu était grave et de taille.

Billy poursuivit :

\- Dans un peu moins de deux mois quand la lune sera pleine, Bella fera face à son destin. Nous devrons adopter une stratégie pour parer aux attaques, l'heure venue.

\- Ce qui voudra dire aussi qu'il faudra s'entrainer davantage et enseigner aux jeunes comment les combattre ?! questionna Harry. Tu sais tout comme moi que les jeunes risquent de nous poser des questions...

\- Je sais, admit Billy. Pour le moment, nous pouvons leur expliquer que d'autres créatures surnaturelles existent. Qu'elles sont bien plus fortes et plus puissantes que nous ! Ils doivent être préparés s'ils devaient un jour leur faire face. Ça sera un demi-mensonge, mais pour le moment interdictions d'en dire plus tant que Bella ne sait rien.

\- C'est pas faux, intervint Quil Sr. Mais qu'en est-il de Bella ? Il faudra bien la préparer aussi, as-tu pensé ? En revanche, lui avoir effacé temporairement la mémoire la met chaque jour en danger et...

Mais Quil Sr s'interrompit en voyant le regard de Billy à la fois triste et sévère.

\- Je l'ai fait pour la protéger, lâcha-t-il froidement. Elle était trop jeune pour faire face à tout ce merdier.

\- Tu as juste fait repousser l'échéance, lança une voix masculine dans la maison de Quil Sr.

Les trois Quileutes sursautèrent et cherchaient de tous côtés l'individu qu'ils connaissaient, en vain.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire comme tout le monde et frapper à la porte pour t'annoncer ?! s'agaça Harry.

\- Je suis navré, Harry, lui répondit-il avec un large sourire même s'il ne le voyait pas. Tu dois bien savoir qu'avec le temps, je ne fais pas comme tout le monde.

Juste à cet instant, ils virent un homme apparaitre au fond de la pièce et il s'approcha d'eux. Il portait un jean impeccable, mais son tee-shirt blanc était mis à l'envers.

\- Tu vas attendre combien de temps encore avant de lui révéler qui elle est ? Je t'ai entendu tout à l'heure, poursuivit-il, alors qu'elle te posait une question. Pourquoi t'être dégonflé ?

Les deux Quileutes rugirent et défiaient le jeune homme tandis que Billy restait impassible.

\- Tu le sais très bien que ça aurait été du suicide, pour elle, de les affronter à l'époque. J'ai promis à mon frère et Renée de la protéger, ce que j'ai fait ! Alors, ne viens pas me reprocher mes actes passés !

\- Je ne te le reproche pas, mais comprends-tu que Bella te fais confiance, qu'elle tient à toi et qu'attendre qu'elle le découvre par elle-même de manière brutale, risquerait de la mettre hors d'elle. Elle t'en voudra et tu le sais tout comme moi, Billy. Il faut la préparer à son autre identité.

Le jeune homme s'éloigna pour se saisir de son sac en bandoulière kaki, et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec des clichés qu'il tendit à l'alpha.

Billy laissa échapper un long soupir après avoir vu les photos et les montra à Quil Sr et Harry.

\- Elle essaie de combattre sa nature, comme vous pouvez le voir. Je pense, que le fait est qu'on lui ait effacé temporairement la mémoire, y est pour beaucoup.

Le constat fut sans appel pour les trois protecteurs, le jeune homme avait raison.

\- Depuis quand ç'a commencé ? demanda Billy.

\- Cela fait un an à peu près.

\- Ce qui veut dire... commença Harry.

-... Qu'il lui faudra encore un peu de temps avant qu'elle se métamorphose, termina Quil Sr.

\- Sauf si... intervint le jeune homme sous le regard inquisiteur de la meute.

Billy ferma les yeux quelques instants. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être télépathe pour comprendre où voulait en venir le jeune homme.

Il fit mine de réfléchir et ouvrit les yeux, lançant un regard noir au jeune homme, puis il ajouta :

\- Abandonne tout de suite cette idée, aboya-t-il.

\- Pas du tout ! s'écria le jeune homme. Cette idée me plaît beaucoup ! lui dit-il en le fixant de ses yeux ténébreux et provocateurs.

À ces mots, Billy se redressa, mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit, que le jeune homme s'éclipsa sous leurs yeux.

Il savait qu'il était inutile d'espérer qu'il abandonne son idée. Autant demander à un chien de renoncer à l'os qu'il venait de trouver !

 ***.*.***

Le lendemain matin, Bella fut réveillée par les piaillements des oiseaux.

Un peu désorientée, elle réalisa qu'elle n'était plus à Chicago, mais bien chez elle. Elle se leva, tira sur les rideaux, un soleil éclatant illuminait le ciel sans nuages, éblouissant un peu ses yeux.

La forêt dense se dressait devant elle.

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait de randonnée, mais elle comptait bien se rattraper, une fois les rénovations effectuées. D'autant plus que le premier mois de juillet venait d'arriver et que la température montait facilement jusqu'à vingt-cinq degrés. Pourtant, il fut un temps où elle ne dépassait pas les quatorze, mais ils étaient ravis. Le réchauffement climatique touchait tout le monde, déréglant le cycle des saisons, des animaux...

La nature était pour Bella une source d'énergie et de repos. Elle pouvait rester des heures entières à observer les animaux qui habitaient les lieux. C'était son père qui lui avait enseigné l'art et la manière de se servir de ses sens, de ne pas se mouvoir et de rester au même emplacement pour ne pas effrayer l'animal qui s'approchait. L'amour de la nature était venu de lui. C'était Charlie qui lui avait donné le syndrome et appris à la respecter, tout comme le petit monde qui gravitait autour, à l'instar de Renée qui lui avait transmis le rôle des plantes médicinales et toutes les vertus naturelles qu'elles pouvaient apporter aux êtres humains.

Tous ses souvenirs lui refirent surface.

Alors quand elle avait ouvert la porte de la maison de ses parents hier soir et qu'elle avait pénétré avec Billy dans le salon, plongé dans l'obscurité, les fantômes de son passé avaient surgi dans chaque pièce, dans chaque meuble et chaque bibelot.

La jeune femme avait laissé tomber son sac à main à ses pieds et ses valises posées à l'entrée, appuyant sur l'interrupteur pour allumer le salon. Là aussi, la maison était restée dans son jus, bien que les deux canapés aient été changés par sa demande, étant trop abimés. Le reste du mobilier en bois : le grand buffet, la table à manger, les chaises et la table basse allaient être retouchés pour leur redonner vie tout en gardant leurs âmes originales. La coloration orange des murs était à repeindre en blanc pour donner l'impression que la pièce serait plus spacieuse. Seuls les poutres apparentes en bois et le plancher miellé allaient rester dans leur aspect naturel, cela donnerait un certain charme et du caractère quand elle aura fini. Du moins, pour ce qu'elle projetait de faire.

Mais elle interrompit ses futurs plans quand son regard s'était posé sur le manteau de la cheminée, une photo de famille s'emblait la narguer de loin.

Bella s'était approchée, Billy sur ses talons qui demeurait à la fois silencieux et soucieux.

Le cliché avait été pris à l'époque où Charlie et Renée avaient une vingtaine d'années. Les traits réjouis et amoureux, ils posaient à la plage de la Push après s'être mariés. En observant la photo plus attentivement, elle pouvait voir la ressemblance qu'elle avait avec sa mère, hormis les yeux qui étaient d'un vert translucide.

La jeune femme lui ressemblait trait pour trait.

Ses cheveux ébènes étaient bouclés, coupés au carré à l'instar de Bella qui les avait longs en bas du dos, son nez était droit et parfait et de ses yeux jade en amande émanaient une certaine fraîcheur et d'une grande douceur. Sa peau légèrement basanée faisait ressortir le blanc éclatant de sa robe de marié.

\- Tu es aussi jolie, que ta mère l'avait été, lui avait dit Billy en brisant le silence.

Bella avait pris le cadre dans ses mains, touchées par les paroles de son oncle. Elle caressa tendrement l'image de ses parents du bout de ses doigts.

\- Ils me manquent tellement, avait-elle dit en laissant échapper une larme traitresse, qu'elle essuya discrètement d'un revers de main. Cependant, Billy l'avait vu et son loup ressentit ses émotions.

\- Oh, Bella ! Ils me manquent également, avait-il déclaré en la prenant dans ses bras. Ils seraient tellement fiers de la jeune femme que tu es devenue.

Alors qu'elle allait lui répondre, un autre cadre attira son intention, éveillant davantage sa curiosité. Elle posa la photo de mariage de ses parents au même emplacement, et prit celui, où un jeune homme se tenait debout solide comme un roc, immobile, portant un bébé face à lui. Il devait mesurer un mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Peut-être plus. Sa peau hâlée et ses bras musclés étaient ceux de quelqu'un qui faisait du sport. L'expression « beau comme un dieu » l'effleura dans son esprit : un visage carré, un menton volontaire, de grandes mains... Ses cheveux de jais hérissés, coupé court et épais, frôlaient le front du bébé. Il semblait accaparé par... _elle_. Ses yeux sombres en amande la fixaient avec une émotion qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer.

Ses yeux chocolat s'étrécirent, et Bella était comme hypnotisé par l'image. Elle sentit son pouls s'affoler tandis que son cœur se mit à battre la chamade.

La jeune femme avait beau chercher au fond de sa mémoire même si une violente migraine se pointait, son visage lui était inconnu.

Qui diable était-il ?

Pourquoi son corps réagissait-il de façon étrange, à la vue d'une simple photo ?

Pourtant Bella avait eu quelques relations éphémères avec des hommes, mais jamais elle n'avait ressenti le besoin d'être en permanence avec eux, comme si son corps tout entier refusait tout attachement. Cependant, ce jeune homme l'attirait et lui faisait ressentir des choses, que jusque-là, elle n'avait jamais soupçonnées...

\- Qui est ce garçon ? avait-elle demandé en se tournant vers Billy.

Pas besoin de lui montrer l'image, Billy, un brin mal à l'aise après avoir senti de l'excitation venir de sa nièce, répondit :

\- Il se fait tard. Nous avons beaucoup parlé pour aujourd'hui, avait-il dit.

Bella avait hoché la tête.

\- Tu n'y échapperas pas longtemps, avait-elle lancé, un peu mordante, pas du tout convaincue par l'excuse bidon que lui avait sorti son oncle.

Après lui avoir répondu qu'il savait, il était parti, la laissant seule dans sa maison d'enfance, là où elle était née.

La jeune femme sursauta, la faisant revenir sur l'instant présent, quand elle entendit au loin, plusieurs crient de loups, effaçant les souvenirs de la veille.

Combien de temps Bella était resté devant la fenêtre ? Elle serait le dire, mais elle avait beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui : acheter des matériaux et de la peinture blanche pour la rénovation.

Ni une ni deux, elle rejoignit la salle de bains, se débarrassa de ses vêtements et entra dans la baignoire pour prendre une douche.

Bella songea qu'elle prendrait plus tard un bon bain bien chaud.

Après une douche éclair, elle sortit de la douche, s'enroula d'une serviette propre qu'elle avait sortie d'un placard et alla dans sa chambre.

Elle fouilla dans son armoire et sortit une robe légère, beige avec de fines bretelles, des sous-vêtements en dentelles de la même nuance que sa robe et s'habilla.

Devant le miroir de la salle de bains, elle appliqua sur son visage une crème hydratante et un maquillage léger. Bella aimait rester le plus naturelle possible même si à de rares occasions, il lui arrivait d'ajouter un trait de crayon sur ses paupières. Aujourd'hui et comme les autres jours routiniers, c'était du mascara.

Puis la jeune femme n'allait pas faire attendre Jacob. D'ici quelques minutes, il l'emmènerait au magasin de bricolage qui se trouvait à Forks. La vieille voiture de son père, un pick-up noir, devait être réparée. Depuis le temps qu'elle dormait dans le garage, elle ne voulait plus démarrer. C'était Billy qui l'avait prévenue. Restait plus qu'à en parler à son cousin qui avait ouvert un garage à la Push avec la bande.

Après s'être assurée qu'aucune mèche folle ne dépassait de son chignon, elle quitta la pièce pour enfiler ses ballerines neigeuses.

Assise sur un des canapés qui entourait la table basse, elle pensa qu'elle allait revoir son cousin. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait manqué depuis ses années. Elle l'avait eu régulièrement au téléphone pour garder le contact, mais c'était différent... Leur complicité avait causé un vide immense en elle quand elle avait été acceptée à l'université de Chicago et quitté sa ville natale. À présent, elle trépignait d'impatience à le revoir ainsi que le clan, qu'ils avaient formé avec le reste de la bande. La nouvelle génération comme le disaient si bien les anciens de la tribu.

Bella sursauta de nouveau.

Quelques coups frappés à la porte se refirent entendre tandis qu'elle se dirigea pour l'ouvrir.

Jacob lui fit face, tout sourire. Et avant de le saluer, elle l'étreignit.

\- Doucement cousine, je ne vais pas partir, la charria-t-il. Toi aussi tu m'as manqué !

\- Ça fait du bien de te revoir, lâcha-t-elle après s'être séparée de lui en le détaillant un moment.

Bella était sous le choc. Où était donc passé le Jacob gringalet de ses souvenirs ? Elle avait l'impression qu'il était devenu gigantesque, comparé à son mètre soixante-dix. De surcroit, il était devenu un bel homme.

Elle resta un moment interdite sur le pas de la porte.

Il devait bien faire dans les un mètre quatre-vingt-quinze et avait de larges épaules. Ses yeux vifs et pétillants, étaient de la couleur charbonneuse, ses pommettes hautes étaient pleines de noblesse, et sa mâchoire volontaire. Jacob avait gardé ce même sourire furieusement séduisant, dont il ne prenait pas conscience, avec lequel il contemplait les filles.

\- Wahouuu ! Tu as mangé du lion, dis donc !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est ça d'avoir eu une poussée de croissance, maintenant, je m'entretiens, lui mentit-il.

\- Ce n'est pas les filles qui te diront le contraire, Jack, fit-elle malicieuse.

Jacob se pencha vers sa cousine, avec un sourire un peu trop condescendant à son goût, et la prit par le bras.

\- Oui, ma chère mais désormais mon cœur n'est plus à prendre. Les coups d'un soir, c'est fini pour moi.

Qui était la jeune femme qui avait conquis le cœur de son cousin ? Bella était curieuse de savoir et lui demanda sur-le-champ :

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Je la connais ?

\- Mmh, Mmh, fit-il en l'entrainant rapidement vers sa voiture, une Chevrolet rouge. Tu la connais très bien même.

Jacob lui ouvrit la portière et fit le tour pour prendre place au volant.

\- Comment ça ? Je la connais très bien ? Elle fait partie de la bande ?

Si c'était le cas, le voile était directement levé. Elles étaient que deux nanas à faire partir du clan : Leah Clearwater et elle.

Tandis que Jacob réglait la radio avec un sourire en coin énigmatique, Bella poursuivit :

\- C'est Leah, pas vrai ?

Il sursauta. Il connaissait bien Bella pour savoir qu'elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau avant d'avoir obtenu une réponse. Elle était plus têtue que des mules réunies.

\- Oui, répondit-il simplement.

\- Je m'en doutais ! s'exclama-t-elle en souriant plus largement.

\- Ah ! Et comment ?

C'est vrai ça. Comment pouvait-elle s'en douter alors qu'elle était partie il y a six ans et qu'ils sortaient seulement ensemble depuis deux ans ?

\- Facile cousin. Tu ne cessais de la regarder chaque fois que tu croyais que personne ne te voyait.

\- C'est faux.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Le pire, c'est que tu ne t'en rendais même pas compte ! s'entêta-t-elle d'ajouter, d'un petit air victorieux.

Il faut croire qu'il avait manqué à ce point de discrétion. Tant pis.

Sa cousine avait toujours le chic pour fourrer son nez un peu partout. Plus ses talents d'observatrice qui lui permettait de déceler certaines situations qui étaient assez complexes...

\- Je croyais que j'étais venu pour t'emmener faire tes courses, pas une enquête sur ma vie sentimentale.

Bella s'esclaffa.

\- C'est drôle, c'est exactement ce que m'a sorti Sam, la première fois qu'il a amené Emily pour nous la présenter.

\- La seule différence, Bella, c'est que tu l'as cuisiné à un dîner.

Il n'avait pas tort, songea la jeune femme.

Elle resta silencieuse. En ce qui concernait son cousin, il avait eu une telle puissance quand il l'avait entrainé rapidement par le bras, qu'elle n'avait pas pu se soustraire de lui. Puis, elle réalisa qu'il était aussi bouillant que son oncle l'était. Était-ce de famille ? Elle n'avait pas le souvenir que Jacob dégageait une telle chaleur quand ils étaient enfants et adolescents...

Alors que la voiture quittait la Push, la jeune femme s'installa plus confortablement dans son siège et repensa à l'instant quand son regard avait croisé le portrait du séduisant jeune homme.

Bella ne risquait pas de l'oublier de si tôt.

Et maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à cuisiner son oncle pour connaître son identité. Mais la jeune femme n'était pas bête non plus, elle allait aller progressivement.

Après tout, elle avait bien pris le caractère de son père et allait exercer sur son oncle ses talents d'inquisitrice et tenter de pêcher le faux, de lui faire dire ce qu'il savait.

* * *

 _Bonjour ! Veuillez m'excuser pour mon retard. J'ai eu pas mal de contretemps en plus la relecture de ce chapitre. Désolée si vous voyez encore des fautes, j'essaie vraiment d'être vigilante pour que vous en ayez le moins possible. C'est plus facile de remarquer les fautes chez les autres que dans nos histoires (je le constate ^^)._

 _Guest : Merci pour ta review :-). Je ne sais pas si tu seras déçu, mais Bella ne sera pas une louve. Je lui ai concocté autre chose... que tu découvriras par la suite._

 _J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ?_

 _J'vous souhaite une bonne semaine !_


End file.
